An Afternoon in the King's Study
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: KKM Challenge.Crackish. Yuuri's, Wolfram's and Conrad's views on McDonalds.


A/N: A piece done for **KKM Challenge's 29th Round.** Three different POVs on relatively the same thing. I don't own McDonalds and apologizing for typos beforehand! Enjoy!xD

The POVs are Yuuri's, Wolfram's and Conrad's respectively.

**An Afternoon in the King's Study  
_Oneshot_**

Haah~!

Paperwork is so tiring! Being shut indoors on a beautiful, blue sky day like this should be considered a crime! Oh look...a pigeon on the window sill. It's looking at me and now it's flying away.

Gah! Stop mocking me, pigeon!

Ow. My hand hurts. Why do I keep forgetting to bring my pen every time I go back to Shin Makoku? Hmm. Me? Signing paperwork with a pen here in Shin Makoku? Gwendal would give me looks. Gunter would...well, swoon most likely and Anissina would definitely steal the thing for experiments!

Mou~ Can't I just press a button or pull a lever or something? Out of all of Anissina's inventions, I haven't seen a single one made to ease paperwork duty.

Okay, note to self: Bring pen and ask Anissina to invent something to do paperwork for me.

Or wait. Better yet, new note to self: Ask Shori to carve me a potato stamp and bring pen in the meantime.

Go genius me!

Haah...I've finished around half of what Gwendal asked me to sign for today. I'll take a short break.

There's this new McDonalds opening near our block. When I get back to Earth, the first thing I'll do is buy a McFloat. Then again, the price of float's gone up recently. Large fries on their own are expensive too. I'm not in the mood for a chicken meal or a double cheeseburger.

I'd like fries, though. And nuggets.

Mmm. Chicken nuggets.

Steaming, crispy, juicy Chicken McNuggets. Too bad they don't offer them in the ten piece pack anymore. And barbecue sauce! Mmm. I'm hungry now.

So okay. When I get back home, I'll ask Shori about the potato stamp then I'll order McNuggets with fries and a float. Come to think of it, Conrad and the guys have only been to McDonalds once. I know Gunter likes the Fillet O' Fish...

Maybe I'll take them with me after finishing the paperwork. We'll all get take out and I'll order nuggets. I love nuggets.

Conrad looks like a chicken nugget right about now.

- - - -

Yuuri's slacking off again. Daydreaming more like...Oi wimp, finising half the paperwork doesn't entitle you to take a break! Be thankful brother's in a good mood after launching that orphanage project.

Speaking of Gwendal, I've got to finish these patrol reports...

Oh god, Yuuri's looking at Conrad like he wants to eat him! You cheater! Hurry up and finish your paperwork already! You promised we'd go somewhere today after we finish our duties!

Hmm. I hope we head to Earth again. I love being with my would-be in-laws. Mama-san's really nice and makes the best curry.

Even if it's a bit odd, Earth isn't such a bad place. I'd like to go to the...what was that again? Park? Park. Too bad Greta couldn't come with us the last time we played there. She would have loved it.

Especially that...thing you sit on, get pushed then fly a bit. S...swings? Swings. Greta's love the swings. And that long, steel ramp thing with the ladder...slide! Yeah. Hmm, maybe we could take Greta along wherever it is we're going to later.

Hopefully it isn't that god awful place with the most bizarre food. Mc...McDondal? McDonalds, was it?

Never have I seen a fine dish as pasta bastardized in such a manner. And that...drink thing if it were fit to be called one! Sounds like poke or grope...Coke! The color and taste were most unremarkable. It smelled unappetizing and was sticky when spilled. That wasn't event the worse part. When I drank it, oh god, the fizz! My throat went sore and my nose burned when I burped. Brother wanted to condemn the thing, but he was too busy eating the...

...monstrosity called burgers.

They can't possibly come from cows. You can't cut a cow like that, round and lumpy. Don't even get me started on those 'fries'. I mean, what the hell? Potatoes my ass...more like evil spawn potatoes from the depths of the underworld. Fried potatoes aren't as shiny and yellow and those! They glistened with grease! ...and speaking of grease, what's was the ghastly square thing Yuuri fed to me called again...?

Chicken nuggets.

...he said they came from chickens. Yeah sure, and I'm that Batman guy.

I honestly can't see what the wimp likes in those things. They're nasty! Far from chicken juice, it's oil that slides down your throat. They've even got had brownish stuff covering the chicken part that tastes disgusting, hardly fit to be breading. And the barbecue sauce!

That stuff makes me more sick than the sea.

Perhaps the only thing I liked in McDonalds was the cold sweet stuff they call ice cream. Going back to that worthless dining hall would be tolerable enough if I got ice cream.

I swear, Earth is only good for ice cream.

- - - -

Looks like His Majesty and Wolfram are distracted.

Can't exactly blame them. If I'm not mistaken, both of them had something planned today when Gwendal summoned them for a few, last-minute things.

Hmm...Wolfram hasn't done a patrol report in a long time but since there's been an increase in His Majesty's projects, those documents are a must. Besides, Gwendal was in a good this morning. His good mood equals more output.

Heh. Must have something to do with our last visit to Earth.

Lord Shori took us tot e city where we ate at a place called McDonalds. Amusing restaurant it was.

It was the first time Gwendal tasted a burger, BigMac no less, and loved it. Gunter had that fish burger and ate more fries than anyone else. He's never had potatoes fried that way and oddly likes the soggy ones better than the crispy ones. He kept tapping every fry he ate on the tray to shake the salt off.

Haah. We had a lot of people staring at us then. Wolfram had been annoyed to his socks! And speaking of him, the reactions he had from tasting everything His Majesty offered him were priceless!

In the end, he didn't touch anything but the ice cream, and ended up having two caramel sundaes, three fudge ones and one Oreo McFlurry.

I had a double cheeseburger.

I'll admit, I'd gladly have that everyday if the maids succeed in cooking it. I don't know why people remove the pickles, though, and the onions. Double cheeseburgers aren't double cheeseburgers without pickles and onions. And ketchup. Lots and lots of ketchup.

Hmm. I'm hungry.

His Eminence ordered chicken with spaghetti, Lord Shori ordered a quarter pounder and His Majesty ordered fries, a coke float (the most delicious, ironic mix of Wolfram's favorite and disgust) and chicken nuggets.

Curious things, chicken nuggets.

They were made from chicken, but they don't look like chicken. The inside doesn't look like chicken either, but it smells most heavenly. I didn't taste one. Yuuri looked like he immensely enjoyed eating it. I wonder what it tastes like.

I hope I find out later. The other reason why Gwendal's keeping Yuuri and Wolfram so busy is because of the surprise dinner later. The maids are trying to replicate the McDonalds' menu.

Ah! They're grilling patties. I could smell them from here...

- - - -

_Yuuri, Wolfram and Conrad looked up from their work when they heard the unmistakable sound of meat hitting a hot grill._

**END**


End file.
